


Promise you the Moon

by FiKate



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Journalism, Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/49569.html?thread=1550753#t1633953">gg, jess/rory, she said i had a dirty mouth, but she kissed me like she meant it</a> at the Mortals shall bow; a multifandom women comment ficathon.</p><p>As Rory travels with the Obama press, she thinks of past kisses and reconnects with Jess in Philadelphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise you the Moon

The bus shook almost upsetting her coffee cup, which was balanced on the other seat as she saved her newest piece. Only a hundred more words and this one would be done and she could go back to her book or attempt sleep before they reached Iowa.

 _Pride and Prejudice_ sat their invitingly, promising comfort in manners that were simple, stories that involved misunderstandings about families not laws that weren't easily checked, and romances that had happy endings. Logan had offered her a once upon a time type of happily ever after, San Francisco, the land of start-ups and a different sort of hope and him. 

Everything rattled as a particularly bad pothole threatened to upend them and she stared at the words, she'd made her choice. Her happily ever after was going to be written in ink that she wrote down with no else pushing her pen and suggesting ideas.

*******

Her dreams had been full of kisses, she woke up cataloging them as it was easier than missing the ones who'd given them to her. Dean's careful kisses as if she might break if pressed too tightly, Jess' that bruised with wanting, Paris' full of sarcasm and tasting of dares, Logan's that didn't feel as real, Logan's should feel real, his had lasted the longest. Dean should have been the fairy tale prince, too fine, too good though he wasn't but he tried to be. Logan acted like a prince, expecting and pushing and teaching her to tell the world that she was deserving, but Jess had done that first. He looked and said, I want, you want, let's want together. It had scared her but she'd seen where it had taken him. In Philadelphia, he had been sure of himself and not looking elsewhere for anything. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep dreaming of Jess' kisses that asked for everything.

*******

They passed through Philadelphia and she made the time to go see him again. He was laughing in the midst of artists, who lived on the margins, she was awkward with her press pass tucked into her jacket, aware of every inch of space due to weeks of proving that she was there and deserved to be there alongside reporters from the Times or the Post.

It took until the end of the set before he saw her and his face changed, the light that had led her to stupidity and kisses to drown in shown out as he reached her and hugged, "You're here?"

"I'm here, not for long, but I'm here," Her words came quickly, get them out before someone else is louder, but he smiled.

His dark eyes held her, then he drew her into the crowd and out of it into a garden of strange light, mosaics, she'd read about them, created by an outsider artist, "This is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it. Watch that mirror, it will catch the moon," He pointed to what looked like an old security mirror from a drug store, the full moon shone through it and the world became full of light.

"Only you would find someplace like this," It was easy to lean up and kiss him, tasting the beer and garlic on his breath, he saw.

His hands were uncertain before he decided to hold her and cursed, "That's new."

"No, its due."

"Poetry, Rory, that's not fair," The sound of his laughter echoed in the concrete garden and she kissed him again, they had never been fair, but they'd fit.


End file.
